


Freddy's Fright

by Desgaytiel



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desgaytiel/pseuds/Desgaytiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you survive five nights at Fazbear's Fright? Two security guards watch over the horror attraction at night before it officially opens for customers.<br/>Based off Scott Cawthon's game Five Nights at Freddy's 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freddy's Fright

Today is my first day of the job as a security guard at Fazbear's Fright. There's a lore about its past businesses, a man hid in an animatronic suit and lured kids to the back and supposedly killed them then stuffed them into 4 other animatronic suits. But no one knows for sure, all anyone knows is they disappeared and we're never seen again. Apparently the man was caught the very next day, if I remember correctly, but he never gave the information about where the missing kids were as far as I know.  
The new owners of Fazbear's used this lore to create the horror attraction.  
As I sat there flipping between cameras, the phone began ringing, I pushed back on the desk to roll towards the phone to answer.  
"Hey hey!" The voice on the other end said.  
"Hello, security office. " I said trying to sound professional.  
"Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night." He hung up.  
I walked my seat back to my spot behind the desk when another security guard walked in and dropped her bag by the entrance. She wore black jeans, they looked brand new, and the black Fazbear's security shirt with a name tag that said "Evie Bell" pinned onto her shirt. Her straight hair flowed over her shoulders, with the top half pulled back into a hair tie.  
"Hey, I'm your co-worker, call me Evie or Ev." She said.  
I nodded as I checked the monitors one more time, no one seemed to be loitering or making out in a corner. The girl, Evie pulled up a chair next to me and began staring at the sketchpad I had place down a while ago. The sketch wasn't my best but it looked decent in my opinion. The maintenance panel began to beep, the ventilation was beginning to fail so I clicked on the "Ventilation Reboot" to reset it. It hadn't gotten bad enough to pass out, not yet at least.  
"It's pretty. " She said as she looked at me.  
" Thanks. "  
We sat in silence.  
She sucked in a breathe. "Mangle. Mangle is my favourite."  
"Trying to break the ice?"  
"Yeah, pretty much. Whose yours? Favourite, I mean. "  
" Foxy."  
"They say he's the cause of 'The Bite of' 87'."  
I nodded and stood up. "I know, the person is living without a frontal lobe but what they don't know is why he bit the person. I'm going to walk around the halls, want to come with?"  
"Nah, I'll stay here and keep charge of the monitors, take your walkie talkie to keep in contact in case any animatronics come out and say 'boo'." Evie said creepily near the end.  
"Haha very funny." I said as I leave through the entrance into the hallway.  
Posters and props were hung and placed everywhere, with it being pretty dim in here it's hard to navigate where you're going. Only great thing about it is there isn't many different ways you can stray, it's pretty much all one hallway connecting each room.  
I seen the blocked off room the man on the phone talked about, I stood there and stared at it, wondering. Wondering what could be in it that caused a reason to block it off, what happened in there to block it off; just why they blocked it off. The background to this franchise is horrific. I don't understand why anyone would want to continue to remake it new and better each time, it always fails by years end, sometimes even before it even opens.  
"How's it going out there, sweet stuff?" Evie said through the walkie talkie.  
"Spoopy."  
"Any boo's yet?" She asked sarcastically.  
"No boo's yet."  
"Poo."  
"Hey, I'm heading back, make sure you check the ventilation, I don't think you need to check the cameras since I just walked around." I said.  
"Okie dokie."  
I hooked the walkie talkie back to my belt and continued walking back to the security office. This time having an idea of where to step. Not needing to check out anything, I admired all the props and drawings everywhere. They were interesting, on the floor there was a Chica head used as a light, it was kinda pretty. I bent down and touched it, I expected there to be fur on it or something soft to give it that friendly look but no, it was hard.  
Back to walking to the security room, I checked my phone. 5:56 AM.  
"Hey, Evie, it's almost time to clock out. Meet me by the front and please bring my sketch book?"  
"Sure thing, Chloe."  
I hurriedly walked to the front exit to meet Evie, passing by the 'scary' props with little problem. The dimness made it hard to walk through it but having an idea of where you're going after walking through it before made it easier, obviously. Chloe was standing next to the exit, her bag gently hanging from her shoulder and my sketchpad in her left arm. The sketchbook barely covered something- a tattoo, maybe- on her forearm, from what I heard it's supposed to hurt getting a tattoo there. I couldn't tell what it was but I wasn't too worried about finding out.  
"Here you go, milady." Evie said.  
"Thanks." I said.  
Oh, it's a rose.

We walked out and to our cars, the only two cars in the parking lot. I parked right by the front door, Evie parked on to the far left of the lot. It was nice to actually be able to see clearly and not through dim lighting, and not have to watch for props so you don't step on them and break them.  
"See you tonight at midnight, lovely." Chloe said as she kissed my cheek.  
"Yeah, see you then."  
I got into my car and drove home, there wasn't many people on the road since it was still early. I pulled into the parking lot of my apartment and shut off the ignition when I found a spot to park. I got out of my car and locked the doors, I yawned and walked into my place. It was a bit of a mess, clothes on the floor, game cases misplaced everywhere in my apartment, and my bed unmade.  
I stripped out my work clothes and threw them into the corner of the room by my closet and grabbed a big cat t-shirt to throw on then crawling into bed. I scrolled through my twitter feed, nothing worth reading but it passed time. Slowly, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
